


The Prince and the Mermaid

by Rekall



Category: Ludwig Kakumei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for bookesque</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Prince and the Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bookesque

 

 

"Prince Lui, why did we come here?" Wilhelm asked as they rode their horses down the narrow path. Naturally Wilhelm's horse was loaded down with Prince Ludwig's luggage as the selfish prince wouldn't dare to allow the many bags on his own stallion. 

Currently they were on a small cliff and below them waves from the ocean crashed against a sandy beach. Wilhelm had to admit that it was an impressive sight. He was suspicious though, the current kingdom they were in wasn't known for having a beautiful princess, which only meant that Prince Lui was up to something and when Lui was up to something bad things happened to Wilhelm. "This country only has a prince."

"For shame Wilhelm! Are sexy princesses all you think about?" Lui chided and Wilhelm hung his head. After everything that had already happened he should learn to have more faith in the prince.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I'll make a proper man out of you yet," Lui promised and Wilhelm had to keep himself from rolling his eyes, Prince Lui was the last person who should be talking about a `proper man'. "As for why we're here, we're investigating certain rumours."

"Rumours?"

"Yes; rumours of beautiful naked women from the sea."

Silently Wilhelm groaned. He knew their travel to the foreign land had been suspicous. He certainly wasn't looking forward to the stop; they were on a quest to find a princess not a quest to track down tales of women who may or may not exist. 

"What have we here?" Prince Lui suddenly questioned which brought Wilhelm out of his thoughts. Looking down at the beach, Wilhelm spotted what the prince had seen; down laying on the sand, with the water washing against her legs, was naked woman. "This kingdom is already paying off its usefulness! If this is a regular occurrence I just might move here and forget all about going home!"

Together climbed off their horses, the stallions were well trained, the best from back home, so there was no concern about them wandering off. 

"How do we get down?" Wilhelm wondered as they stood on the edge of the cliff. Although it was only a short way down, it was too steep to climb and they had no rope.

"You first," Lui replied, kicking Wilhelm in the ass causing him to fall forward over the side. Fortunately it was a small fall as Wilhelm landed face-first into the sand, which would have hurt from a greater height. As he rose to his hands and knees, Prince Lui gracefully dropped next to him, landing on two feet. 

"Come on, no time to rest."

Hurrying to his feet, Wilhelm rushed after Lui who was already crouching next to the unconscious woman. "Just my type," Wilhelm heard him murmured as he eyed her massive breasts.

"Shouldn't we get help?" Wilhelm inquired. He could tell that she was still alive but had no clue what type of injuries she had. 

Just then her eyes blinked open and in surprise, she quickly sat up. Rapidly her mouth began to move but no words came out. As panic crossed her eyes, she covered her mouth with a delicate hand.

"I see," said Lui, taking control of the situation. "She's so captivated by my beauty that she has forgotten how to speak."

"I think she's a mute," Wilhelm dryly replied but the prince ignored him. Instead Lui took her free hand and kissed it.

"Fear not, I, Prince Ludwig, will make sure you receive all the loving that you require."

Jerking away, the girl struggled to her feet only to have pain cross her face and she fell forward right into Prince Lui's arms who took it as a sign she was flirting with him.

"I think she's cold," Wilhelm said as she saw her shiver. She was soaking wet and it was obvious she had recently been in the ocean. "Too bad all the luggage is back up on the cliff."

"It's a pity really," Lui replied with a sigh. "One with such a glorious body shouldn't have to cover it. Wilhelm, your shirt."

"Me?" Wilhelm asked but he took it off anyway and placed it over her shoulders. She seemed confused to how to put her arms through the sleeves but fortunately Prince Lui was more than willing to help her with both the sleeves and buttons.

Wilhelm himself shivered as he put back on his jacket. There was a breeze coming off the water and he didn't know how the girl had lasted. "I wonder how we get back to the horses."

"There was a path that we passed a few minutes ago," Lui said as he woefully looked down at his feet. "All the sand isn't good for my shoes."

Wilhelm braced himself for the command to carry the prince. It wasn't something that he was looking forward too but if he complained, Lui would only get mad at him which was worst. 

Fortunately for Wilhelm as soon as the girl moved away from Prince Lui, she fell to her knees, so Lui reluctantly allowed Wilhelm to carry her instead. "I hope this kingdom has a good shoe store," he complained.

After what seemed like an eternity, since the path was further back than Prince Lui had remembered, they finally reached the horses where Wilhelm placed the girl on Lui's horse who wasted no time in climbing up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hurry up Wilhelm," Lui commanded as he began moving the horse forward while Wilhelm was still putting on a new shirt. Hastily Wilhelm climbed half-dressed up onto his own horse before it began following its companion. The prince really wasn't good when it came to waiting for others.

Together they continued with the trip into town where they were met by the townspeople preparing for some sort of festival for all around them people ran about as they attempted to get things ready.

"Did they know of our arrival and prepared a party?" Prince Lui questioned, naturally thinking only of himself. 

"I think something else is going on," Wilhelm cautiously replied as he took in the sights. Halting his horse, he called down to one of the villagers who were hustling by. "What's going on?"

"The prince is getting married!" the old woman cried out while beaming. "To a princess of a neighbouring country! He's sailing out in two days to meet her and then they'd wed before returning here where we'll hold another party for the lovely couple!" The woman paused as she gave a happy sigh. "It's so romantic!"

"I'm not liking this place," Lui stated with an unimpressed look on his face. "What kind of person would want to run off and get married? Although I guess that's no reason why you couldn't keep a harem on the side."

"Prince Lui..." Wilhelm began to reply with a slight whine but stopped when he saw the distress look on the mystery girl's face. "She's not looking very well. Maybe we should find an inn where she can rest..."

"No, let's head to the castle. I want to meet this prince and find out a bit more about the princess he's marrying. If she's hot, I might have to steal her away for myself."

Wilhelm silently hung his head. There was simply no dealing with the prince once he was determined to do something. 

It didn't take long to arrive at the palace where they were met by the prince of the kingdom. Naturally he had heard of the infamous Prince Ludwig and was quick to welcome them into his home. The mute girl was taken away to clean and be given clothes, which left Wilhelm to helplessly watch as Lui and the prince busied themselves by watching a group of dancing girls.

"It's not right," the prince wailed as he watched the dancers graceful beauty. "My father is forcing marriage upon me when it's the last thing I want."

"A man after my own heart," Lui quietly murmured and Wilhelm sighed; two selfish princes was too much too handle.

"The truth is I met the love of my life already. She saved my life when I washed ashore. But she's a holy woman so she can never be mine."

"Uh huh," Lui replied suddenly bored with the conversation. He didn't have the patience to deal with a love-struck prince. On the plus side however it meant that Lui himself had shot at the princess they would be meeting in a few days.

As Lui contemplated how he would steal the princess away, the music changed and the mute girl from before entered the room moving in a stunning matter as she danced.

"She looks like she's in pain again," Wilhelm commented, feeling bad for her. Neither Lui nor the prince noticed however as they were too busy looking at the way her body moved. 

As the day grew on Lui quickly noticed that the prince and the mute girl had slipped away. He didn't care though, despite her beauty, he had no real desire for a tongue-less girl. There were too many fun things that could be done with a tongue. Besides there was still the question of where she had come from; no one in town had noticed her when they rode through and so far no one had recognized her at the castle.

"How did we get invited to a wedding?" Wilhelm complained as they rested in one of the rooms they were given. 

"I asked to be invited. It'll help strengthen the relationship between our kingdoms."

"You're not up to something are you?" Wilhelm suspicious asked. Even after so many years it was so hard to tell when Lui was only out for himself and when he was actually doing something nice. "You're not really going to try and steal away the prince's fiancée are you?"

"It's not my fault if she suddenly falls in love with my good looks and charm. Besides I don't even know what she looks like yet. If her bust size is small there would be no sense in wooing her with my charm and good looks."

"Is it really that important?" Wilhelm asked, already knowing the answer, but there was always the chance that one day Prince Ludwig would change his ways.

"Yes. If it wasn't, I would just choice you."

"Prince..."

Lui glared at Wilhelm causing him to trail off without completing what he was going to say. Prince Ludwig could be so confusing at times.

The next two days passed quickly for Lui and Wilhelm. Prince Lui was determined to learn more about the rumours of the naked woman from the sea. Naturally however it was Wilhelm who had to go around to the villagers and ask the embarrassing questions. The townsfolk would give him odd looks, no doubt thinking he was a pervert, before claiming that it was nothing but stories created to gain tourist to their small kingdom.

Because of his task, Wilhelm had little time to keep his eyes on Lui and he was concerned that the prince was up to no good. At least the other prince seemed to be behaving. He was spending a lot of time together with the strange, mute girl who had seemed to have fallen hard for her. If he wasn't engaged they would have made a cute couple.

On the morning of the third day, a massive ship sailed out from the harbour heading off to meet the princess who was to be married to the prince. Wilhelm had hoped that Lui would forget about the wedding but his master was determined to go so there was little that Wilhelm could do besides follow along.

"The prince plans on turning down the princess," Lui announced to Wilhelm as they stared at the prince and the mute girl as they cuddled together on the bow as they stared out at the ocean. "Potentially another prince will have to jump in and save the girl's breaking heart."

Wilhelm knew it; Prince Ludwig was up to no good.

"Prince Lui, surely there's another girl you can find."

"You might be right, if she's in an arranged marriage, she can't be that good looking."

Fortunately for Wilhelm, Lui quickly turned his thoughts elsewhere. Out in the ocean it gave him the perfect opportunity to search for the women of the sea he had heard so much about. Pretending to be looking for dolphins, Lui stared hard at the water's surface. He soon however became bored and had Wilhelm take over while he went to have a nap. 

It was then that Wilhelm noticed that the mute girl was also intensely looking down at the water; he wondered what had captured her attention. He was tempted to go over and ask her but knew he would be scolded if Lui caught him `slacking off' and therefore stayed where he was. It wasn't worth being confronted by Lui's wrath simply to satisfy his curiosity. 

Early the next morning they sailed into the harbour of the neighbouring kingdom. Church bells rang in celebration, the nation's banners proudly hung from buildings and the sound of triumphs could be heard far and wide. 

"This is going to be bad," Wilhelm murmured to Lui. He was starting to think that it wouldn't be a bad idea for Prince Lui to steal the princess away if the prince refused to marry her. At least it would stop a war from breaking out between the two countries.

It seemed like they waited forever for the princess to arrive, the excuse given was that she was raised in a holy church, but at last she appeared, easily surpassing the mute girl in terms of beauty. 

"You!" the prince cried as the princess gave him a stunning smile. "You're the one who saved me that day!"

They were married almost immediately and Wilhelm could tell that the mute girl was crushed despite trying to put on a brave face. He could understand her feelings and sympathized with her. He knew it wasn't easy watching the person you loved be with another.

Eventually the celebration party led back to the prince's ship where the new bride and groom danced together in the moonlight. The mute girl danced as well, she seemed to welcome the pain she felt when she moved instead of ignoring it like normal, which only increased Wilhelm's pity for her.

"I wonder if the bride has any sisters..." Lui quietly wondered at one point, once again thinking only of himself. 

The party lasted well into the night and by the time it was over Wilhelm was grateful to finally be getting some sleep. Dealing with a moody prince was never an easy task, but it was especially true when that moody prince didn't end up with the girl he wanted.

Unfortunately for Wilhelm he hadn't been asleep long when he found himself being kicked awake. 

"Get up," came the command and although it was dark Wilhelm knew that it was Prince Ludwig. 

Groggily, Wilhelm followed Lui to the deck who was making sure that they weren't making much noise. He didn't know what was happening but if it was something to keep Prince Lui up at night it had to be important.

"We spoke to the witch," a hushed voice spoke. "In exchange for our hair she said she could help you."

Peering around Prince Lui, Wilhelm could easily see under the full moon that the mute girl was standing on the deck and staring down at something in the water. 

"Take this knife," another voice added. "Stab the prince's heart before the sun rises and you'll be a mermaid again. You won't die; you'll return to live your life under the ocean with us."

"Quick," said a third voice. "There's not much time left."

Something glistened under the light and Wilhelm knew it had to be the knife the voices had spoke of. 

"We have to stop her!" Wilhelm whispered to Lui as the girl as she headed towards the prince's cabin which fortunately enough was in the other direction from where they were hiding.

"Wait," Lui replied but it was a command that Wilhelm just couldn't obey. Rushing forward he flung open the door to the cabin, ready to yell out and stop the girl even if that meant waking up the prince and his bride.

What he saw though was something that he didn't expect. The girl had dropped the knife to the ground and was sobbing. The two people on the bed was perfectly okay which relived Wilhelm. 

"Are you okay?" he softly asked her. It wouldn't have been good if the prince and princess had woken up just then. If he could get the mute girl out of the room, he hoped he could talk some sense into her.

Instead however the girl continued to sob as she rushed past him. "Wait!" he yelled, as he hurried after her, catching her wrist as she jumped over the railing. Wilhelm tried keeping his balance but the momentum was too strong and he found himself tumbling after her.

Ignoring his own safety, Wilhelm desperately searched for the girl under the water but he simply couldn't find her. With his own air supply running out, Wilhelm urgently tried the surface but he was starting to think that he wouldn't make it; he was becoming too weak due to the lack of oxygen.

Suddenly there was someone next to him who pressed their faces together forcing a open mouth kiss which gave Wilhelm some much needed air. As Wilhelm tried to comprehend what was going on, the person grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him to the surface.

"Stupid!" a familiar voice chided. "That's why I told you to wait! She wasn't going to kill the person she loved, even if it meant her own death!"

"Prince Lui?" Wilhelm asked with a cough. He wanted to ask the prince what had happened but up on the ship, their disturbance had caught the attention of the crew who was quick to give them aid.

Lui didn't talk to him for the rest of the day which made Wilhelm slightly sad since the prince had saved his life and despite everything they were close companions. Nevertheless, Prince Lui was quick to want to move on the next day when the ship had finally returned to the kingdom they had started with.

"Don't ever do something so stupid again!" Lui finally yelled at him as they rode away on their horses. 

"I'm sorry," Wilhelm meekly replied, grateful that the prince was finally speaking to him again. "I just wanted to help her."

"She was doomed from the moment she became human."

"You knew then? That she was a mermaid?" 

"Of course."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them and Wilhelm wondered how long it would take Lui to return to his old self. He didn't realize that the prince would be so upset if something happened to him. "So where are we headed to now?"

"I heard another story," Lui calmly said. Wilhelm didn't like the sound of that. Rumours and stories only led them to trouble. "About a girl who was kidnapped by a wild animal; a beast. She's supposed to be quite hot."

"Not again," Wilhelm replied with a sigh. There seemed to be no end to their adventure. He didn't understand why they couldn't find a nice, normal girl for a change.

"Don't start; you stole a kiss from me so now I'm more determined than ever to find a bride. You might start attacking me in my sleep next, now that you have gotten a taste."

"Prince Lui!" Wilhelm cried while blushing with embarrassment. Sometimes there was no living with the prince. 

 


End file.
